


Happy For You

by restlesswritings



Series: Ladies Bingo Round 6 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Erica has a secret. Scott knows the truth.





	Happy For You

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Erica and Boyd survived the alpha pack. Written for the prompt 'Pack' at [Ladies Bingo](https://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 6. Also written for RaTs flavors rocky road (#13 classroom/library), strawberry cheesecake (#21 perfume), and blueberry yogurt (#3 a secret) at [WriYe](http://wriye.proboards.com/).

Erica sat in the library, her attention focused on the notes she was currently copying. “Thanks for letting me borrow your notes” she said to Scott. The two had gotten closer since surviving the alpha pack, and lately they’d taken to studying together. They both needed it, if they were going to graduate on time.

“Sure” said Scott with a friendly smile. “Why did you miss class, anyway?” He knew she hadn’t been sick, because werewolves didn’t get sick.

Erica bit her lip, trying to think of an excuse. The truth was she’d blown off class to spend time with her girlfriend. But they weren’t publicly a couple, and Erica wasn’t sure if Cora was ready to go public yet. “My mom wanted me to go to the doctor’s” she said after a moment. “They’re still shocked the seizures have stopped.” That much was true. The doctors had run all sorts of tests, but were unable to figure out why Erica’s epilepsy had suddenly disappeared. 

Scott nodded. Then, lowering his voice slightly, he said “I thought maybe you’d snuck off to go make out with Cora.” There was a playful twinkle in his eyes now.

Erica gasped in surprise, causing everyone within a ten foot radius to turn and look at her. The librarian shot her a dirty look, and the blonde felt her face flush. When she could speak again, she said “Why would you say that?”

Scott grinned. “I can smell her perfume all over you right now” he said. It wouldn’t have been detectable to a human nose, but his werewolf senses were much stronger now that he was an alpha.

Erica felt her face get redder. “Please don’t say anything!” she said to him. “I’m not sure Cora is ready for the others to know.”

Scott shook his head. “Well, your secret is safe with me” he said. “But you know it's only a matter of time before the rest of the pack finds out.” More than half of their group had supernatural senses. And the rest weren’t stupid. The two girls hadn’t exactly been subtle lately.

Erica bit her lip again. “Do you think anybody will be upset?” she asked him. She knew that not everyone in the pack trusted her yet. Allison and Lydia were especially cautious around her, thanks to their past history.

Scott shook his head again. “Of course not” he said. “I’m sure they’ll all be happy for you.” The two girls deserved to find somebody special. The past several months had been rough on all of them. Perhaps nobody had suffered more than Cora, Erica, and Boyd. They’d been locked in a vault for three months, after all.

Erica gave a small smile now. “Do you think so?” she asked. She knew the pack members tried to support each other. Which made sense, since they were the only ones who knew each other’s secrets.

“It’ll be fine” Scott assured her. “Besides, I’m pretty sure Derek knows already. I caught him staring at the two of you the other day.” 

Erica blushed again. “I think I’ll leave telling him about us up to Cora” she muttered. She definitely did not want to have  _ that  _ conversation with her former alpha.


End file.
